The Not So Secret Boyfriend
by Kaden-san
Summary: AU. 2 shot. The three people who know Catherine Chandler the best are noticing little quirks and clues about the not so secret boyfriend that the normally private and guarded Catherine keeps secret. In an attempt to get her to spill the beans, Heather, Tess and Evan ambush her at different times in order to learn about the man that is putting that type of smile on Catherine's face.
1. Little Clues

_**A/N: General disclaimers that apply to all forms of **_**_fan fiction and the such. If a reader has a problem with the story or characters please not that this is fan fiction and not real life._******

* * *

"**Heather knew that there was a secret boyfriend when mysterious, beautiful and expensive items could be found laying about the apartment."**

Heather Chandler, contrary to her hard partying ways and have fun attitudes wasn't stupid and thought of herself as a pretty incredible investigator in her own right. When she moved in with her older sister Heather expected the humdrum, quiet boring lifestyle of Cat but not all the secrets. It was like Catherine lived for the secrets and was loathe to share them with anyone, especially family!

"What are you hiding today sister of mine?"

Clad in nothing but a short, skimpy black dressing gown Heather strolled through the apartment and eyed everything with a critical eye. Was that toaster new? Had Cat changed the curtains? Not seeing anything out of the ordinary in the open rooms of the apartment Heather skipped the bathroom and nudged Catherine's bedroom door open. Her dearest older sister valued the privacy of her bedroom, her 'sanctuary' as she often called the room, and disliked anyone or anything that breached the privacy.

"Oooh hoo hoo what's this?"

Heather pranced over to her sister's bed and picked up a large, dark gray muted t-shirt. Although cold to the touch, the shirt had a distinctively good smelling _male_ smell to it (mixed in with Cat's but that wasn't the point!) and was several sizes too large for dearly petite Catherine Chandler. Heather dropped the mysterious t-shirt back onto her sister's bed and turned her attention back to Cat's room. A black velvet jewelry box on her sister's dresser caught Heather's eye and with a mischievous smile she walked over to investigate.

"Oh my…"

Inside the small box rested a rather ornate, delicate gold chain with matching gold, small Lady Liberty pendant attached. Puzzled by the pendant choice Heather still handled the beautiful necklace with care and once done expecting it she set it back down on the dresser.

"You and I will have words tonight dear sister of mine. Oh yes we shall!"

Cackling evilly and then giggling at her foolishness Heather walked out of Catherine's room. She walked into the bathroom and dropped her dressing gown as she turned on the shower. Oh yes, dinner tonight would be fun for Heather and even though it would take some effort, Heather suspected Catherine would have some fun as well.

* * *

"**Tess knew that there was a secret boyfriend when her partner came to work everyday with a small, secretive sparkle and extra twinkle in her eyes."**

"You're looking rather proud of yourself Cat."

Tess Vargas eyed her partner with a critical gaze but the scrutiny was lessened by her all-knowing grin. She watched Catherine smile to herself, blush a little and arch a perfectly formed eyebrow right back at her. Tess chuckled, swung her feet off her desk and pretended to return her attentions back to the case file on her desktop. Instead, Tess watched her long-time partner peel off her outer coat, readjust the collar on her purple turtleneck and push a mysterious white silver bangle back on her right wrist. Her curiosity piqued, Tess turned to face Catherine once again and looked at the other woman until Catherine looked up.

"What?"

"Another gift from the mysterious admirer?"

When Catherine tried to play dumb Tess scoffed and pointed to the bangle. She expected Catherine to hem and haw, avoid answering the question and make a quip about a matter not related to the question. Tess definitely didn't expect a small, heartwarming smile to break out across her partner's face and for Catherine to finger the bangle like it was something precious.

"As a matter of fact…it was."

The complete honesty in Catherine's statement floored Tess and the older, more experienced cop rocked a bit. She recovered quickly though, stood up and pointed a finger at the other woman.

"Who are you and what have you done with my partner Catherine Chandler?"

"Um, nothing? Are you okay? I mean the expected and obvious daily morning inquisition is nothing new but you look like you've just seen a ghost or something."

"Ghost indeed. You do realize that you just admitted that you _do_ have a secret admirer right? And that you have been denying or avoiding the subject ever since I brought it up?"

An amused smile crossed Tess's face as the stuttering, beet red expression on Catherine's face let Tess know that she had struck a nerve and was now one step closer to meeting this secret boy-toy. While Tess had Catherine flustered and off her game Tess decided to push her luck. She crossed over to her partner who crossed her arms across her stomach in a defensive reflex and before Catherine could catch on, Tess pulled down Catherine's turtleneck.

"Hey!"

"Aaah! Does your lover boy want to eat you or something? Those are some impressive love bites!"

Tess grinned like the cat that ate the canary and stepped back from Catherine. Catherine hastily pulled up her turtleneck and glanced around to make sure no one else had seen the exchange. This amused Tess greatly and she laughed. Cat glared at her but Tess wasn't concerned.

"So…is he any good?"

"Tess!"

"What? No one else is around in case you haven't noticed as they're all out on case assignments. You can't expect to me to let this drop now that I've gotten you to admit that your secret admirer exists."

"What makes you think that the person who gave me the gift is also the same person who gave me the love bites?"

Tess rolled her eyes, walked back to her desk and sat down. She leaned back in her chair with her hands crossed behind her head and glanced expectantly at her partner. True to form Cat didn't give an inch and crossed her arms underneath her breasts in a defiant manner. Tess knew that her partner was a private person (annoyingly, extremely so) and that in order to glean more information Tess would have to be quick and sneaky.

"Puh-leeze girl. You have an extra bounce in your step, your eyes are twinkling and you're _way_ less tense than you have been in…years. While I appreciate the sentimentality and thought of a meaningful gift, only one thing can make a woman behave like you are. Girl got laid!"

Tess shouted out the last part and grinned as Cat flushed an interesting shade of crimson, stuttered and fearfully looked around the department. Tess knew that she might have taken it a little bit too far but the opportunity was too good to pass up. When Cat didn't say anything for a couple minutes as it looked like the other woman was debating whether to yell, shoot or gush (the third was what Tess was hoping for) Tess, the older cop pretended to buff her nails.

"So he's that good huh? When can I meet him?"

"Meet who?"

Tess groaned when she heard that seductive, charming British accent of CSU's resident medical examiner because now Cat would never open up. She stood up with a frustrated sigh and waved Evan off.

"Nobody know that you showed up. C'mon girl, our case isn't going to wait forever. Later Evan."

"Wait what? Who were you two talking about?"

"No one Evan."

Tess smirked as a mortified Cat grabbed her elbow and yanked her chuckling away from their desks.

"Wait! Were you two talking about Cat's secret boyfriend?!"

Tess couldn't help herself as she laughed at Evan's question and Cat's groan. She felt confident that it was only a matter of time before her partner's lover showed himself and Tess would be there to put the good fear into him.

* * *

"**Evan knew that there was a secret boyfriend when his favorite lady-cop wore a different perfume and constantly fingered a new necklace."**

Evan Marks knew that his gorgeous, favorite lady-cop liked to come down to the morgue and think about a case or just chill. Most of the time it was the former and he stored a yoga mat for her to lay out on the autopsy table (when it didn't have a corpse on it) so she could think. He liked that Catherine felt comfortable enough to come down and think with him or talk with him and everything would have been swell if it weren't for that bloody necklace and perfume.

"Thinking about the case?"

"Huh?"

Evan chuckled and didn't look up from the report he was writing regarding the last victim to visit the morgue. Catherine lay on her yoga mat on the autopsy table and was idly playing with a gold chain that had a beautiful rendition of the Lady Liberty pendant on it. He frowned as he looked up and noticed how slender and fragile Catherine looked. She had always been slender and thin she said but Evan knew that a couple good blows and the fiery, determined Catherine Chandler could be down for the count. He would never mention this to her however, fearing her temper and that she hated being called weak.

"I asked if you were thinking about the case."

"Oh. No, just thinking on other things. It's nice really, not having to go out and catch a bad guy at the moment."

"A reprieve is nice that's for sure. You work too hard you know."

Evan grinned again when Catherine groaned and waved him off. Everyone in the CSU commented on Catherine's work ethic and even though she was an unorthodox prodigy and excellent cop, Catherine Chandler was told to take some personal days now and then. This new thought brought a frown to Evan's face as whenever Catherine was told to take a personal day the woman disappeared into the wind. No one could reach her on her cell and she would always come back with a small smile or insight onto a new or cold case.

"Don't you start. I'm here laying down on the job and not actively working. Isn't that good enough?"

"Of course. A step in the right direction for sure. Going to share the story behind that beautiful necklace tonight?"

At the mention of the necklace Catherine stilled and let the necklace drop back underneath her shirt. He ignored her obvious embarrassment and discomfort of being asked about such a personal possession of hers but Evan's curiosity was killing him ever since he first saw the jewelry. The fact that someone else, another man had broken through Catherine's defenses before him rankled Evan and he so hated playing catch-up. Especially to an individual or man he had yet to see.

"Just a gift."

"From your oh so secret admirer?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Knowing that he wouldn't be able to break through her defenses, especially when she was acting coy, Evan decided on a different method and wheeled his chair over to sit behind her. The fact that Catherine didn't tense spoke volumes of the amount of trust between the friends and Evan leaned forward so he was looking right into Catherine's eyes as she looked up.

"I'll drop the question if you promise to answer another."

"Sure."

Evan chuckled at Catherine's cheerful acquiescence and winced at how easily she trusted him. Maybe asking his next question wouldn't be such a good idea but his curiosity couldn't be contained and he bit the bullet.

"Did your secret admirer slash boyfriend give you the new perfume you're wearing?"

To lessen her ire Evan massaged the sides of her neck and shoulders. The tension he found in her body shouldn't have surprised him but then again Catherine did work too hard and he kept his strokes firm. Catherine let out a quiet moan and closed her eyes.

"I hate you. I really do. Yes, he did."

"So it is a he?"

Catherine giggled and opened her eyes for a second to flash him a naughty, mischievous look. He dug a little deeper into her stiff muscles and she groaned but the look didn't disappear.

"You having naughty thoughts about me with another woman Dr. Evans?"

"Thought crossed my mind once or twice. This secret boyfriend/slash admirer have a name?"

Catherine closed her eyes and relaxed further into his touch. Even though he knew he didn't have her heart or body, Evan could revel in their deep friendship and he greedily soaked up what she was giving to him.

"I answered your question Evan and you only traded a question for a question."

"Caught on quick did you? So I did, so I did."

The conversation turned to other topics as Evan continued to massage Catherine's shoulders and neck. As he was conversing with his favorite lady-cop Evan decided to collaborate with his partners in crime and the other two people who knew Catherine better than he did to see what they knew about this mysterious fellow.

* * *

_**A/N: Drop me a PM or leave a review if you have questions about the storyline, characters or any errors you might have noticed. Ja ne until the next chapter.**_


	2. Deserve Coy Answers

_**A/N: General disclaimers that apply to all forms of **_**_fan fiction and the such. If a reader has a problem with the story or characters please not that this is fan fiction and not real life._**

* * *

"**Despite her best attempts of prying, guilting and baiting her older sister, Heather didn't get the name of the secret boyfriend."**

That night when Catherine came home, Heather was dancing in the kitchen as she cooked their favorite dinner. She didn't know her sister was there until Cat cleared her throat and Heather whirled around with sauce spoon in hand to see the other woman leaning against the refrigerator.

"Cat! I didn't hear you come in."

"I noticed. What's with dinner?"

Knowing that she couldn't lie to her sister Heather twirled around and returned to making sure dinner would turn out perfect. Out of the two of them, Heather was the one that could cook and Catherine's cooking abilities extended to ordering takeout.

"Noticed that you've been working hard lately and that we don't get to hang out that much. Was hoping that you didn't have a huge case load or something and there's wine in the fridge."

"Ooookay. Thanks."

Peeking over her shoulder showed Heather that Catherine had retrieved the bottle of wine from the fridge and was pouring a healthy amount into two wine glasses. She thanked her sister when Cat set hers down on the island beside the stove and motioned for Cat to sit down at the table.

"Do anything interesting today?"

"No, case work was pretty light and I'm waiting on the lab for results so that's why I am home earlier today. You?"

"Boring, usual day. Nothing new. Here."

Heather set a plate of steaming vegetables mixed in with white rice down on the table and a serving spoon. The two sisters bowed their heads for grace and then eagerly split the contents of the dinner plate between them.

"This is good Heather. Thanks."

"Sure sure, no problem. How's Evan doing?"

Heather grinned as her sister rolled her eyes and jabbed her fork at her. Heather knew how Evan was doing as she always popped in to see him once a week and brought food from the bakery she worked at for the CSU team.

"He's doing just fine and is already asking for more blueberry scones."

"I'll make sure to bring some extra next time I happen to be in the area."

"You're spoiling the team."

Heather pouted and sniffed. She wiped an imaginary tear from her eye and batted her eyes at her older sister.

"But…but they're all so nice to me and I just want to return the favor as best I can."

Heather giggled at her dramatic attitude but the charade worked as Catherine laughed as well and Heather decided to go for the kill. She waited until Catherine took a sip from her wine glass and Heather pushed a vegetable around her plate.

"So I was doing laundry today and decided to be nice and wash your clothes with mine. I went into your room to get your hamper and noticed an article of clothing that definitely isn't your style. Better still, not meant for your small stature."

Heather peeked from underneath her eyelashes and fought the urge to grin at the deer caught in the headlights look Catherine had. Her imagination hadn't done Cat's expression justice and Heather so wished she had a camera at this moment.

"O-oh? What did you find?"

"A man's t-shirt. Muted grey with faded black stripes. Care to share?"

Even though she expected it, Heather found it amusing that the normally quick-witted and sharp Catherine Chandler couldn't answer her simple question. She watched as Cat's mouth opened and closed for a moment before the older daughter sighed and drained what was left of her wine. Heather wasted no time in refilling it and speared the normally stoic Cat with a look. Cat wouldn't look her in the eye and fiddled with her napkin.

"I will tell you about him as long as you agree to my terms."

"Deal!"

The stipulations from her sister didn't phase Heather as she expected something of the sort and waved her hand in a dismissive gesture. It took all of Heather's self-control not to shake her older sister to get her to start talking and she realized that Catherine was waiting for her to ask questions.

"What does he do for a living?"

"He's a doctor."

"Oh really? Good sex then?"

Heather grinned at Cat's predictable blush and leaned forward as her sister tore a piece of the napkin off at Heather's question. Heather waved a hand and giggled.

"Cat, your man does not wear shirts like the one I found on your bed without being half-way decently fit. And my goodness does he smell delicious!"

"You have no idea."

Heather giggled at Cat's dreamy sigh and glassy eyed look. Her sister's boyfriend must be quite the hunk for Cat to go all fan girl like.

"So…?"

"Fine! Yes, the sex is utterly mind-blowing, he is more than 'half-way decently fit' and he smells intoxicating!"

Both sister's giggled and Heather leaned forward on the table with her chin in her hand. In her typical opposite fashion Cat leaned back in her chair and raised an eyebrow at Heather.

"What's he look like?"

"Tall, dark and handsome."

"Oh come on!"

Heather pouted at Cat's dry quip but she smiled when Cat giggled. For so long Heather had wanted her sister to be happy and whoever this hottie was had Cat smiling and practically glowing.

"Hmm. Fine. He is tall, he's both ruggedly handsome but can clean up nice and he's got this dark, primal animalistic instinct that makes me weak at the knees. His voice is deep, rough…no husky and when he speaks I shiver."

"Oh my…sounds like your quintessential bad boy."

"Mmmm. You have no idea."

Cat stood up, collected all the dishes and carried them over to the sink. Heather stayed put, choosing to bask in the warm familiarity of gossiping with her sister and looked up when Cat rested a hand on her shoulder. The warm, happy expression on Cat's face melted Heather and she resisted the urge to cry when Cat squeezed her shoulder.

"Thanks for dinner sis."

So much more was said in that loaded comment Heather knew but Cat was never good at sharing her thoughts and feelings and Heather knew this was her way of saying thanks. Heather reached up and squeezed Cat's hand.

"You're welcome. Now off to bed you go. Early morning tomorrow."

"Aye ma'am."

Heather laughed and watched her older sister disappear into her bedroom. With a happy sigh she stood up and finished cleaning up from dinner. She couldn't wait to share what she learned with Tess!

* * *

"**Tess's curiosity grew even more when every once in a while she would catch her partner on the phone in quiet, private conversations with the secret boyfriend."**

"No, tonight isn't a good night as I've got a load of casework and if, and I stress the if, I get off at a decent hour I promised Tess and Heather that I would go out for drinks."

Tess looked up from the case file she was reading when she heard her partner's voice and looked around for the younger woman. She saw Catherine leaning against a wall by the window and talking on her phone. Intrigued but not wanting to draw attention to herself Tess looked back down at the case file and pretended to highlight some sentences but was eavesdropping on the mysterious phone call.

"I…thank you. I know we haven't been able to see each other lately with work getting in the way and it really helps that you're so understanding. Stop. Seriously. You're going to make me blush and I'm at the precinct."

Tess smiled as she now knew that Catherine was talking to the not so secret boyfriend and tilted her chair to give her some better listening. After Tess had caught Catherine with some serious love bites and grinning like a schoolgirl with her first crush about a month ago, Catherine had been more open about her hush-hush relationship. This wasn't the first time Catherine entered the precinct talking in hushed tones with her mysterious boy toy and every time Tess gleaned something new about her partner's relationship.

"Thursday night? You sure? You know that you… Yeah okay. I'll make sure I'm available. Me too. Goodbye."

The heartwarming, soft tone in which Catherine spoke made Tess smile as the romantic in her was happy for her partner and she looked up to see Catherine smiling down at her phone. For a moment a look of longing passed over Catherine's face before she schooled her expression with a sigh and walked over to her desk.

"Pretty soon you two will be graduating to phone sex."

"Not with you around we won't. The case?"

Tess smirked at Catherine's dry comment and handed her partner the file on their new case. As Catherine read the contents of the file Tess studied her partner and she decided that the mysterious boy toy was doing wonders for Catherine. She smiled more, laughed and was a much, much less tense. While still guarded and private, Catherine let a little more of herself go and responded with good humor whenever her not so secret boyfriend was brought up.

"Swinging for the other team today Tess?"

"You're cute sweetie but you lack the proper plumbing. I'm trying to notice if your boy toy decided to eat you again today but it looks like he bit you in less conspicuous places."

Tess raised an eyebrow and a devious smirk crossed her face when Catherine tucked a string of hair behind her ear but didn't answer. The telltale slight blush let Tess know that her musings hit the mark and she whooped.

"Oh now you have to spill. If not here then in the car."

"Absolutely not. My sex life is private and none of your business."

Tess smirked and cackled evilly when she noticed an amused Evan standing behind Catherine. Catherine winced and asked a silent question with her eyes. Tess cocked her head and her grin widened. Catherine sighed and closed the file.

"Good morning Evan. Here to pick and pry as well?"

"About your sex life? Only if its with me love."

"And on that note I'm out of here. Call me if you need me."

Catherine turned on her heel, brushed past Evan and waved her cellphone in the air. Tess chuckled and leaned back in her chair. Evan leaned against the partition that partially closed in the desks and raised his eyebrows. Tess snorted and turned back to her computer.

"You would have better luck of breaking into Fort Knox than getting me to spill the dirt on my partner doctor-boy. Don't you have a body to cut open?"

* * *

"**Time passed and Evan's curiosity about his favorite lady cop's secret boyfriend simmered on the figurative backburner until he caught her reading a folded piece of stationary."**

The night had wrapped up for Evan Marks and as he walked out of the elevator onto the ground floor of the precinct a desk light caught his eye. He leaned backwards to see who would be here this late and shook his head with grin as he saw Catherine leaning back in her computer chair. He adjusted his coat on his arm and walked over to his favorite lady cop.

"You know you can count the proverbial sheep at home and be more comfortable while doing it."

"Har har very funny. My little sister is having a party at the apartment and I don't want to get dragged into it tonight. If I wait another thirty minutes before starting home I should find her passed out on the couch and all the guests gone."

Evan chuckled and leaned back against the partisan. He saw a folded piece of heavy stationary and nodded his head at it. Catherine picked it up with a small smile and rubbed her finger along the crease.

"Still have no idea how he gets them in here without anyone noticing?"

"Oh I think I know how he does it but I'm not going to call him out on it anytime soon."

"Oh be still my heart! There is a romantic fool underneath all that tough-chick and bleeding heart exterior."

Catherine chuckled and set the stationary down on the edge of her desk. She didn't say a word when he picked it up and he scoffed as he read the simple one liner.

"What does this mean?"

Evan didn't expect Catherine to laugh softly and fiddle with the white silver bangle on her wrist. After talking with Tess and Heather he knew that Catherine's secret boyfriend gave her gifts on occasion and that the normally "don't-spend-money-on-me" Catherine Chandler treasured these little gifts. Grudgingly, Evan could admit that the mysterious bloke had taste but…that wasn't important.

"Well since you aren't privy to our conversations, one little sentence isn't going to give you the insight that you are looking for Evan. Thought someone as smart as you would know that."

"Aren't you in a teasing mood tonight. Care to go out for drinks then since you can't go home yet?"

Even though he knew what her answer would be, a small part of Evan hoped that Catherine would agree as she had been changing so much lately and he gave her one of his best grins. She batted her eyelashes and laid a hand over her heart.

"Although the invitation is so tempting, I am afraid that I am going to have to decline as I already have an escort for the evening my good doctor. Thank you though."

"Of course."

Evan watched as Catherine stood up, stretched and then with a careful hand deposited the piece of stationary in the top right drawer of her desk. He saw a small pile of similarly folded pieces of stationary but the drawer shut and Catherine walked on past him. He followed after her and stayed in the shadows as she crossed the street. From out of the darkness on the other side of the street a large figure appeared and Catherine jogged up to the man. She embraced him with a giggle and shrieked with surprised happiness when the man slung her over his broad back. The happy couple walked away down the street, already in a conversation and with a tightening of his fist Evan walked to his parked car in the opposite direction.

* * *

_**A/N: I have half of a third chapter written in my head but not sure if it'll fit the story. If you want to see the ever lovely Catherine and hulk of a man Vincent continue in a scene or scenario feel free to PM me or drop a review detailing it.**_

****


	3. Their Answer To The Probing Questions

_**A/N: General disclaimers that apply to all forms of fan fiction and the such. If a reader has a problem with the story or characters please not that this is fan fiction and not real life.**_

_**A/N 2: This third and final chapter was posted due to readers' requests so it would be much appreciated if you left reviews. Greedy folks aren't you? Lol. The fictional Catherine and Vincent's attraction, sexual and emotional tension can't be denied I suppose.**_

* * *

The bar was loud and crowded at the height of the usual Friday evening rush to which one Catherine Chandler was thankful for. She sat at her usual table towards the back middle of the bar and appeared to be watching the brave new singer try their voice at karaoke. This was an act of course as she was looking for _him_, her beast hunk of a recently not so secret boyfriend Vincent.

"Cat! Come on! You promised that your boyfriend would be here but no male has walked within ten feet of our table since we arrived over an hour ago!"

"Patience little sister. He is never late nor early, but arrives precisely when he means to."

Catherine smiled at her little movie quip joke and her friends laughed with her. When Vincent had suggested that she take Tess up on her offer for drinks this Friday night Catherine thought he was out of his mind. In typical fashion Vincent had explained his plan to her and with the added bonus of a toe curling kiss that made her feel like she was on fire, Catherine had agreed. Fast forward three days and Catherine sat nursing a beer amidst the company of Tess, Heather and Evan.

"You're so cheesy. What is he wearing tonight?"

"Um clothes I hope? I don't know."

Catherine shook her head and took another swig of her beer at Heather's question. A familiar, heavy weight on her back let her know the exact moment Vincent had arrived as she could feel his gaze on her. She just barely resisted the urge to shiver as it felt like his gaze was even fiercer and heavier than usual tonight which was doing a number to Catherine's libido. Damn her for having such a powerful reaction to him.

"I bet you wish he doesn't wear clothes when your alone."

"Wouldn't be adverse if he went in the buff."

Catherine grinned as Heather pouted when her attempt to fluster her older sister failed and Catherine wasn't lying. Due to his necessary isolation Catherine knew that Vincent spent many hours a day and night working out and keeping his body in tip top shape. Something Catherine made sure to express both her verbal and nonverbal appreciation for.

"I've been watching the blokes in the bar and none meet your specifications of your boyfriend Cat. I've also noticed that you have carefully set yourself with your back towards the door so as not to give an outward sign when your mysterious lover does arrive."

Evan spoke up from his seat and looked at Catherine. Catherine saluted him with her beer bottle and grinned. Tess groaned and pulled Catherine out of her seat. When she protested Tess glared at her and shoved her into her old seat as Tess sat down in Catherine's previous one.

"You said we could meet him tonight sweetie and I am not missing this golden opportunity due to your incessant need for privacy and secrets."

"Hmm someone's cranky. Blood sugar low there partner?"

"Cute but no."

When Tess had forced her to switch seats Catherine took the opportunity to look around the bar and recognized Vincent's shadow sitting in the far back right corner from her table. As luck would have it, by forcing Catherine to switch seats Tess had inadvertently allowed Catherine to have her back to Vincent. She suppressed her smirk and went back to flicking the peanuts back and forth on the table.

"Now spill. Where is he?"

"Oh he's here."

Heather and Tess squealed and squirmed in their seats as they looked around. Evan raised an eyebrow and looked around as well but Catherine wasn't worried. None of them had actually seen Vincent and even when Evan had saw Vincent across the street when he picked Catherine up from the precinct Vincent had sworn that Evan's wouldn't be able to recognize him.

"So? Where is he? Come on!"

"Uh uh. That wasn't part of the deal. I said I would get him to come to the bar but didn't agree to pointing him out."

Catherine chuckled at her friends' groans and soft curses but everyone knew Catherine was right. Her phone went off but before Catherine could grab it Tess snatched it up and put the call on speakerphone.

"Hello?"

_"I wasn't calling you Tess and that wasn't nice snatching Catherine's phone from her."_

Catherine smiled at the sound of Vincent's voice and the flushed expression on her partner's face. Tess recovered quickly though and went on attack mode.

"Cat says you're here so why don't you come sit with us?"

_"I can see all of you just fine and tell Evan to put his phone away. He won't be able to have anyone trace this number."_

Vincent's declaration surprised everyone at the table, Catherine included and a sheepish Evan put his cellphone down on top of the table. Catherine glared at him but at a chastisement from Vincent made her look soften. Heather squealed and called them cute.

"Why don't you want to come sit with us lover boy? Nervous? Embarrassed perhaps?"

_"None of the above. Cautious is more like it."_

"What are you afraid of? I don't bite."

_"That's a lie Tess but I don't think either one of us want to discuss your sex life in such a public place."_

At Vincent's dry quip Catherine lost it and clutched her sides as she laughed with tears streaming down her face. Tess flushed with embarrassment and anger while Heather raised an eyebrow at the dark skinned woman and Evan gave her a cheeky grin.

"You a stalker or something? Lover boy to my partner or no I will find you and hurt you."

_"A police officer of such high caliber as yourself is surely familiar with the baiting trick there Tess."_

"Obviously you've been listening to dear Cat more often than not lover boy."

_"And why not? She is an intelligent woman and has a stunning beauty to go with her brains."_

This time Catherine turned red in embarrassment amidst Tess's raised, teasing eyebrow and her younger sister's "…aww how sweet!". Tess turned the volume up on Catherine's phone and resumed her interrogation.

"Is there any way for us to convince you to come on over lover boy?"

_"No, not tonight anyway. Enjoy your evening Tess and I expect my girlfriend to return to her apartment in as nice a condition as she is now. I told you that top would look sexy on you Catherine."_

Amidst her blush, Catherine smiled and adjusted her scoop neck top self-consciously. She knew without looking at her phone that Vincent had hung up and this was confirmed when Tess handed her phone back.

"Nearly as unflappable as you are over the phone at least. Nice voice and good sense of humor."

Catherine groaned and rolled her eyes at Tess's approval but she squeezed her partner's knee under the table in silent thanks. Heather smiled widely across from Catherine and bounced in her seat.

"You were right dear sister. That voice is to die for! If I were you I would have him read me to sleep every night. Goodness!"

Heather exaggerated her approval with a wave of her hand and gulp of her margarita. Catherine turned to Evan with an eyebrow raised and the medical examiner shook his head.

"Smart fellow. Would like it better if I met him face-to-face but at least he sounds like he treats you right."

Catherine rolled her eyes and smacked a grinning Evan. Half an hour later Catherine felt Vincent's gaze on her and she looked up just in time to see him wink at her as he left the bar. Tess saw her gaze and looked over to the door but Vincent had already disappeared.

"I just missed him didn't I? Dammit! The one time you slip and I miss it!"

After the groans and cries of disappointment quieted down the conversation between the small group of friends and Heather turned to other topics of discussion. Catherine relaxed and looked down when her phone vibrated.

_'I love you. See you later tonight.'_

Catherine smiled and deleted the text just as Tess snatched up her phone. She looked on with amusement as Tess and Heather went scrolling through her text messages and took her phone back when the two women didn't find anything. This was more amusing than Catherine thought it would be and she began to plan other ways she could tease her friends and family about Vincent.

* * *

A tired but happy Catherine Chandler helped Heather into their apartment, across the open space and into Heather's bedroom. After helping Heather undress, tease her younger sister about her lack of undergarments and redress her into white panties and an oversized t-shirt did Catherine walk into her bedroom. She wasn't surprised to see Vincent sitting on her bed and Catherine locked her bedroom door behind her as was her habit when Vincent stayed the night.

"Need some help undressing Catherine?"

The rich, deep growl that rumbled out of Vincent's broad chest made Catherine shiver and she raised her hands above her head. In a flash Vincent was behind her and Catherine gasped as he trailed his nose from the shell of her ear down to where her neck and shoulder met. His large hands ghosted up her sides, thumbs deliberately brushing into the small swells of her breasts and Catherine gasped.

"Did you have fun tonight?"

"Mmm, you know I did."

Catherine rested back against Vincent's hard body and sighed as he pulled her top over her head. His hands felt good on her warm skin and with one hand he unclasped her pink satin bra while his other squeezed her ass appreciatively. He growled low in her ear and bit her bare shoulder as he undid the side zipper on her skirt. The fabric fell to the floor, leaving Catherine in a small pair of matching pink satin seamless boy shorts.

"You are a goddess Catherine and you are _mine_."

Catherine hummed her agreement and sighed as Vincent pulled one of his t-shirts she had stolen from his bed over her head. He picked her up in his strong arms, pulled back the covers of her bed and laid down with her on top of him. Catherine sighed again as he pulled the covers over them.

"Thank you Vincent. For coming out tonight."

Catherine mumbled out a sleepy thanks and felt Vincent's chest rumble with his soft laughter. She buried her nose in the crook of his neck and snuggled closer to him. He responded by pulling her tighter to him and wrapping his arms around her. Catherine knew he didn't need that much sleep and would be awake long after she had fallen asleep. Still, the thought of him staying with her made her feel safe and she always slept better with him holding her.

"Go to sleep Catherine. We can talk in the morning."

Catherine fell asleep a moment later and dreamt of her and Vincent walking along some beach far away under the moonlight.

* * *

**FIN…for real this time**


End file.
